the_stuffed_animal_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Roberta Bear
Roberta Bear *'Real Name': Roberta Laurencia Butchman-Bear *'Birthday': August 27, 1410 *'Birthplace': Sydney, Australia *'Age': 616 *'Family': Den Butchman (father), Claire Butchman (mother), Alberta Butchman (twin sister), Louvre Bear (husband), Tito Bear (son), Bedtime Bear (son), Anthony Bear (son) *'Favorite Food': Californian raisins *'Least Favorite Food': Lemons Roberta Bear is a blue teddy bear and Bedtime Bear's mother. Bio Roberta had lived with her two sons at the time as a mother for a long time with her husband, Louvre back many years ago. She was totally okay with Bedtime Bear going off to work with Ivan the Terrible and Erik the Red. When Anthony Bear was born last, Roberta said that he took after his great-grandfather Stephenson who is Louvre's grandfather. Living with three sons now, Roberta and Louvre lived happy lives celebrating their anniversaries and such, when all three of them grew up, Roberta was happy and told Bedtime Bear to go takeover her company called the Wyler's Light Association without Tito knowing. Louvre and Roberta told the Bears that they will be going on a vacation for a while and to stay with Great-Grandpa Stephenson in his household. The Bear Family stayed with Stephenson for a while until one day, Bedtime Bear thought of an idea to invent the Stuffed Animal Show. Great-Grandpa Stephenson wished them good luck and hoped to see them soon, Bedtime Bear and his brothers set off. Though Tito didn't think he was actually going to do it, Bedtime Bear woke up one morning making Tito wonder where he was. Bedtime Bear hit the lights and the cameras with action and they started the Stuffed Animal Show recruiting new members along the way. On one of the interviews, after a long vacation, Louvre and Roberta finally return to see their sons again, Great-Grandpa Stephenson also came with them. On an episode, Roberta came to the Stuffed Animal Show to see her sons, Milo saw her and thought she was a Bedtime Bear clone considering her light blue fur makes her look identical to her son. Tito said that it's just his mom. Physical Roberta is covered in light blue fur making her look similar to her son, Bedtime Bear. In fact, once visiting the Stuffed Animal Show, Milo thought it was a clone of Bedtime Bear but Tito told him that it's not and it's his mom instead. Persona Roberta is cheeky, psychotic and a bit evil which explains where Bedtime Bear inherited it from: if they compared a parent to the child, Roberta acts completely like her son. She is a former owner of the Wyler's Light Association which Bedtime Bear know runs which Tito knows nothing about to start off. Roberta went on a vacation for a few years and when returning, she returns on one of the interviews and told Tito that she could never be like Bedtime Bear sensing favoritism. Making Tito act like Louvre's side of the family. Trivia * Roberta is older than Alberta by four minutes. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Bears Category:Parents Category:Australian Characters